Happy New Year, Love Dauntless
by RedAugust102
Summary: Countdowns, parties, music, lights, fireworks, dancing... The Dauntless take a normal New Year's Eve, and turn it to the MAX!
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay! This is my sequel to "A very dauntless 'tris'mas" because I got such a good response! Btw you don't really have to read them in order, so if you haven't read my Xmas fic, check it out after! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Camera monitor.

Computer system manager.

Computer system repairer.

Sanitation manager.

Fence guarding leader.

Initiation leader.

Supplies manager.

Railway repairer.

Railway manager.

Train repairer.

Train manager.

Health and safety manager.

Healing ward manager.

Healing ward doctor.

Healing ward assistant...

I crumple up the page and chuck it at the wall. Hmph. So many jobs. There are five more pages to go. I sweep them to the floor as well. I have a lot more choices than the others, due to my ranking first in initiation.

So many jobs, yet so little options.

I glance around my new apartment. It is plain, unadorned, not yet made mine. White brick wall, double bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers, bedside table. That is all.

Ensuite; with just a shower, toilet and sink.

It is simple and humble, which I like. But it feels wrong, as if by being Divergent I really don't belong here, in Dauntless. It is all out of place, like everyone else is synchronized with the world, yet I am out of time.

I stand up and look at my new watch. December 29th. 10AM.

Two days to go. Two days to choose my future in this faction. Two days. Two days.

I stand up quickly. I need to stop this. I need to get away. I can't keep thinking, everything rushes through my head like a swarm of angry bees. I need to find Tobias.

I kick the crumpled papers under the bed and go out the door, walk down the hallway. Two floors up, is Tobias' room.

I knock on the door. A voice drifts through the wood.

"Come in." A weary growl. Tobias has taken to sleeping in on weekends.

I push open the door. Tobias' room is the same size as mine, same furniture, same paint, same ensuite. And yet Tobias fits in this room. He belongs. The dark blue covers, message on the wall, clothes strewn around the floor, and wooden dart board all distinctly scream 'Tobias'.

I sigh.

"Hey, how's the job thing going?" Tobias' voice comes from the bathroom.

"Well..." I sigh again

"Not so good, huh?"

"No."

Tobias hmms. "Took me a while, too. You just have to go through them all, until one leaps out at you."

"Yeah, and that's so easy for you. How can I choose a job here if I don't even belong in the first place?! You have it easy, you just fit in with all the rest. But me, I can't do that! I don't fit!" The last sentence is a shout that, although not particularly loud, reverberates through me.

Tobias doesn't say anything. I slump down on the bed and he sits on the edge. Neither of us says a word...not for a long time. Until Tobias breaks the silence.

"I know you can fit. I know. I've seen you, you can belong here. Better even than I. Because..." Tobias falters. "Because I... I was going to leave. I was going to leave and be factionless."

What? No, he can't be saying this. It's not true. Is it?

"But then...I met you...and now...now I realize. The dauntless have many faults, but for every bad person there are two good people, although they may not know it. But I know now, this faction can be saved. We can save it. Together. So pick a job, become Dauntless, and pull yourself together." Tobias stands. "There. Now go."

I jump up hurriedly and rush to the door. I need to find a job.

•••

Christina plops down next to me on the bench where I sit, reading through all the occupation and their descriptions.

"Chosen yet?" She asks.

I grunt in the negative. Not even close.

"I have!" She shrills. "Want to know?"

God. I don't really have the patience for this right now. "Yes Christina. Though I know you would tell me anyway."

"Okay, drumroll please, I am now a high ranked dauntless compound guard! Tada! It's perfect! I can kick ass, but don't have to be stuck out at the fence with a bunch of Amity!"

I try to feel happy for her. "That's great."

"And Will is doing it too! So what about you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Really? Well, you have to decide by New Year's Eve."

"What's that?"

"What's- oh right. You don't know about these things. Well, January first is the start of the new year, right? 2013. So there's this really big party the day before and everyone counts down to midnight. It's great."

"Christmas just finished! How many holidays are there? Seemingly one very week!"

"Nah. But there's Easter, Halloween, thanksgiving, valentine's day... Oh," Christina glances at her watch. "I promised I'd practice shooting with in the the training room... Ten minutes ago. See ya, Tris!"

I wave a lazy goodbye as Christina jogs away. There are so many things that I missed out on as Abnegation, so many differences to my new faction.

I need to find a job before New Year's Eve.

* * *

A/N yay! New Year's! Please review with what you think of this. Pretty please with a cherry on top and sugar and chocolate fudge and sprinkles and a side of strawberry icecream? :)

Until I post again...

-me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hiya! Next chapter is here! Sorry it's not that exciting, but the next chapter will be, I promise!

* * *

Shouts echo through the corridor outside, drifting through the thin door and invading my huddled form under the covers. I reluctantly uncurl and stretch, glancing at the shiningly new alarm clock on the bedside table.

8:24 AM.

31 December.

Dread settles as a tangible thing in my stomach. Time to choose.

I wriggle my toes in the carpet, thinking. I have read and re-read that list countless times, and found nothing that strikes even remotely true to myself. Nothing at all.

What on earth am I going to do? This is like choosing day all over again.

I stand up and ready myself for the day, trying to clear my mind, unsuccessfully. I decide to head over to Tobias' again, to see if he can talk me into choosing something.

I knock on the door, but it isn't closed properly and swings open. I am greeted by a tired groan from the pile of blankets on the bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I say, pushing the pile to the floor, making it emit a soft 'oof'. "You have to help me decide my future."

"Future can wait. Sleep now." Tobias moans.

"Not for long. I have to tell Max what I've chosen before the day is up."

Tobias groans and stretches up off the floor. "Alright, alright. Get out of here. I'll meet you in the pit in ten minutes."

I nod and go out the door. I head to the pit, and am waiting considerably longer than ten minutes before Tobias shows up.

"I need some breakfast. I can't have life changing conversations on an empty stomach." He says. I agree. This conversation certainly will be so.

After we have grabbed a couple of apple and cinnamon muffins from the cafeteria, we head to the chasm, and find a spot where no one can see us from the pit, and our voices are drowned out by the rushing water.

"So." Tobias says.

"So." I echo.

"What?"

"I don't know. That's just it."

"Hmm. Well, you're smart. You're brave. And you're selfless."

I raise my eyebrows. "If you say so."

"There are some jobs that they don't put on that list, because no one wants them or they have too many requirements. But you might fit those requirements. So... Tell me, Tris... How would you like to be a Dauntless Leader?"

"What? Really? I can't be a leader so soon. Can I?"

"Yeah. They offered the job to me after my initiation, because I ranked first. They should offer it to you, too."

"Wow. Well. That would be... Great. If I was a leader, I could reinstate some of the old Dauntless values. And I'd have just as much power as Eric!"

Tobias smiles. "I'm sure you'd be great. Just wait around, I'm sure someone will ask you about it today."

"Sure."

We fall silent, both contemplating something deeper but not voicing our thoughts. Dauntless has certainly fallen reputation-wise in the past years, and I am determined to fix that. All the things that are good about us; freedom, bravery, standing up for the weak, honour, chivalry and a sense of who is good and right, those things are all fading. And I must change this.

•••

In the cafeteria, the Dauntless crowd is even rowdier than usual, presumably in preparation for tonight.

Uriah warns me not too eat too much dinner, because "there are tons of canapés at the party", whatever that means.

I am finishing off my meager plate of chicken and rice when I feel a presence behind me, like a sixth sense. The presence is dark and strong and demanding of attention. I turn around, as called for.

"Stiff." greets Eric. Oh great, what could he want me for?

"Hey, Eric." I say.

Eric twitches his nose, somewhat contemptuously. "The other leaders have asked me to..." He stops.

Oh. I know what this is. "To what?" I ask nonchalantly.

Eric scowls, his piercings clinking together. "You ranked number one. You have the option to become a Dauntless leader. Do you want the job or not?" He growls this, he obviously doesn't want me to take it.

"Yes, thanks Eric. I would love to be a Dauntless leader." I attempt to be as polite as possible without sounding completely insincere.

Surprise crosses Eric's pierced features, transforming them into pure anger. He leans closer to me, his breath hot in my ear, "You had better watch out, Stiff. Don't challenge my leadership, or I'll set your little buddy Peter and his friends on you. Or, I might even attend to you myself."

"Well, you had better wait for them to heal from the last time I beat them up, then." I snap, and stand up from the table. I don't care that he is a Dauntless leader. Because I am too. "Happy New Year to you, Eric." I push him out of my way and walk out. It is just then that I realize that the whole of Dauntless is silent, and was watching me.

I head to Max's office. When I open the door, he is sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk, eyes closed.

"Max." I say.

He opens one eye. "What the hell do you want?"

"My job. You said I had to choose before today, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've made my choice."

"Well, what is it? Spit it out."

"I want to be a Dauntless Leader."

Max raises his eyebrows. "I must say I am surprised. I mean, you did get the top rank and all, but... A stiff? A dauntless leader?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here." I say, my voice clipped.

"Alright, alright." He takes out a form and starts writing on it. "Beatrice Prior- Dauntless Leader."

* * *

A/N there you have it. Please reviews! I love reviews! Reviews get virtual cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yo. Hello. This is the last chapter :(. But, not to worry, I will do more holiday stories! I will probably do Halloween, Easter, Valentine's day... But I would love some more ideas for holidays! Post them in a review please! Here is the chapter!

I'm late. I'm very late. The party started at 8 and it's already 8:20!

I quickly pull on a dress and flats, brush my hair down and check myself in the mirror. I'm not wearing make up, but I think, "Stuff Christina" and rush out the door.

The pit is crowded with people, it is even more packed than the Christmas party. A Dauntless band plays on a stage in the corner, the party is already in full swing. I scan the mass of people, looking for Tobias. I can't find him, or any of the others, at first glance, so I walk down the path and immerse myself in the rumbling, singing, dancing crowd.

I am pushed and tugged and jostled around by the many bodies surrounding me, the deep bass echoes through my bones. I am just thinking that Tobias would not like this when I see him, standing stock still and glaring wide eyed at the crowd pushing in around him. I barrel through the people until I reach him, then take his hand and lead him out if the crowd. Once in the open air, it is a lot more bearable.

"Thanks." says Tobias.

"No problem. You needed saving."

Tobias' lips curl into a small smile and he kisses the top of my head.

Just then, Uriah bursts from the crowd, yelling and pumping his fists.

"Oh yeah! Uriah is in da house!"

"Um, hey Uriah." I say.

"Woah, the Boundless rockin the house tonight!"

"Um...who are they?"

Uriah makes a mock shocked face, eyes wide and mouth dropped comically. "WHO are THEY? Only the best Dauntless band in history! You need to get with the times, Trissy."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't call me that."

"Ha. You need to get into the party, Trissy. Come with me."

He grabs my arm and pulls me along into the crowd, leaving Tobias puzzled and alone. The wriggling mass swallows me like a hungry monster, and soon I am dancing around in its belly.

Currently, the band is playing an extremely loud techno-sounding song with lots of high crashes contrasting with low hums. The beat is continuous and easy to move to, as I find myself doing.

Christina materializes in front of me and takes my hands, jumping about in time to the music. I match her, though the movement makes my head spin. The tune is very catchy and my body twists an turns automatically to the beat.

Too soon, the song dies down and finishes. Everyone breaks into a roar of whistles and shouts and cheers. A shape leaps off the stage and into the arms of the crowd, who are passing it along above their heads. When it nears, I realize that it is Uriah. I put my hands up to hold him above the crowd, and wonder what on earth he is doing there.

"Hey Trissy!" He calls. "It's called crowd surfing!" He must have seen the confused look on my face.

The band begins to beat out a new rhythm, this one quick and mutating. It seems to be well known, as everyone is soon shouting the melody. I begin to twist to the music, somewhat awkwardly.

And then I see Tobias, in the crowd, looking above the heads of all the people. I move over to him.

"Alright there?"

He seems pretty uncomfortable with the enclosed space, but has obviously got over much of his fear.

"I-I think...?" He mumbles, glancing frantically at his surroundings, his breaths quickening.

"Hey." I take his hand. "I'm here. It's okay."

He looks at me, and loses a lot of his panic. I take his other hand and move slowly with a new tune that is coming on, a kind of loud, Dauntless-style waltz.

He moves with me automatically, although still breathing fast. I lean my head on his shoulder, and listen to his pounding heart. It slows, as does his breathing, and he begins to relax his muscles and block out his surroundings.

The slow tune resonates through me, and we swing to the beat. Other couples dance around, including Will and Christina, and, strangely, Marlene and Uriah.

Suddenly, shouts echo from the hallways and the sound of hundreds of stomping feet rumbles through the floor. The song morphs into something loud and heavy metal, as the rest of Dauntless burst into the pit.

We mix with the crowd as they begin to run up the pathways to the glass ceiling. I am carried along with the crowd, and lose sight of Tobias in the chaos.

The Dauntless around me shout and cheer, and I find myself joining in. We pound around the pit and reach the glass building above. Everyone squeezes through a little door I hadn't noticed before. Another few flights of stairs, and fresh air billows in my face.

We are on the roof of the Dauntless compound, the other buildings spread out before us. The night sky is dark and littered with stars, practically buzzing with life.

An ear splitting bang jolts me back. Tearing the sky in two is a line of golden fire, which makes another loud pop and explodes into a curtain of shimmering sparks. Wow.

Another bang. Another line of fire. Blue this time. Then green. Then a crackling red one. Then a huge purple and blue one. It creates a breathtaking sight in the sky, but what is it?

I find Marlene near me and nudge her arm.

"What's happening?"

She laughs, "Fireworks. They set them off every year at New Years."

I gaze back up at the colorful sky, taking in the beautiful display of light. It is then that I notice a clock, almost two metres wide, set on a pole, heralding over the crowd. It tells me that it is 11:56. Four minutes.

A rumble in the crowd next to me captures my attention, and I turn to see Tobias pop out of the crowd. He takes my hand.

"Mind if we get out of the crowd for a bit?" He looks pretty uncomfortable, his breathing shallow. I nod.

I lead him out of the crowd, and take a refreshing breath of fresh air. Phew. Tobias heads towards a door, different to where we came in. I follow, and it opens up to the other side of the building, where we face the train tracks. I look quizzically at Tobias, but he just smiles his shy little smile and steps forward.

I look down at the ground below, and see something familiar. A hole.

"Ready to jump?" Tobias asks.

"Course." I tighten my grip on his hand. I can feel sweat gathering, and his pulse quickening. But he isn't showing his fear.

I look into the deep black. I can help him overcome this fear. The fireworks still pop and crackle above us.

"One." Mutters Tobias.

"Two."

"Three!" We shout together, run two steps, and leap into the night air. We fall, together, wind rushing through our ears, as the blackness rises up to meet us.

The darkness catches us, then we hit the net, hard. I squirm out from under Tobias, and we lie side my side.

"We did it." I say.

"I can't believe I did that. It took me ages to jump the first time. But now you're here."

I sit up, and he does too. I look deep into his blue eyes, the deep blue that swallows all.

A cacaphony of yells interrupts the pops of the fireworks.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five."

They are counting down. Counting down to the New Year.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The last shout is louder than anything I have ever heard before, and rumbles through my bones.

"Happy New Year, Tobias." I whisper.

"Happy New Year, Tris."

I press my lips to his, and am lost.

A/N tada! Next story will be up soon, so keep checking back! And review please, those things brighten my day! Bye for now!


End file.
